Big Brother's Revenge
by SamA18
Summary: Spencer's 14 year old sister Sam goes through her first break up. How will Spencer take care of his heart broken sister. How will he deal with the boyfriend.


Hey you. Nick said. Hey. Sam said. You want to hang out tonight? Nick asked. Sure, what are we doing? Sam asked. Dinner and a movie. Nick replied. Sounds good. Let me check with my brother first then I'll text you. Sam said. Okay I'll be waiting for your text. Nick said. Okay. I have to go see you later I love you. Sam said. Love you too. Nick said. BAU Bull Pen Sam gets off the elevator on the floor that her brother works on and heads to his desk. Hey big bro. Sam says to her brother. Hey Sammy what's up? Spencer asked his sister. I was wondering if I could hang out with Nick tonight. Sam said. Spencer growled at Nick's name. He hated that kid because he is dating his little sister. He warned Nick that if he did anything, anything at all to hurt his sister he have to deal with 4 male profilers and a cop that will hurt him especially Morgan and Spencer. Where are you guys going? Spencer asked. Dinner and a movie don't know where yet. Sam said. Fine you can go but you have to be back by 10:00 or me and Morgan will be coming to look for you. Spencer said. Alright Spence I'll be back by 10:00. Sam said. Hey mini Reid what's up? Morgan asked. I have a date with Nick tonight. Sam said. Morgan growled at his name. Like Spencer he hates that kid. He warned Nick that if he hurt Sam in any way, form, or fashion he would beat Nick to a pulp. Will, Hotch and Rossi are the same way. Will, Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, and Spencer don't like or can stand Sam's boyfriend. They all warned Nick that if he hurt Sam in anyway he would get seriously hurt. Well I'm going to go see JJ and Garcia. Sam said. Sam walks off leaving Morgan and Spencer to talk. I can't believe that she is still dating that little punk. Morgan said. Me either, but if she's happy I'm happy. If she's not happy I'm not happy. I just wanna hurt that little weasel. Spencer said. As long as she is happy we don't do anything...yet. Morgan said. Garcia's lair Sam walks into the lair and sees Garcia on the computer and JJ is beside her. Hey guys. Sam said. Hey Sammy. Garcia said. Hey Sam. JJ said. So what's up? Garcia said. I have a date with Nick tonight. Sam said. Aww where you guys going? Garcia asked. Dinner and a movie. Sam replied. You ask your brother first? JJ said. Yea. For some reason the guys hate Nick. Sam said. There just being over protective Sam. JJ said. No, bring over protective is when the guys are interrogating my boyfriend and warning him. Being over protective is having Morgan pat him down for weapons. Every time he comes over Spencer sends him the most evil of death glares. That is being over protective. Sam said. Yeah the guys just don't like him. Garcia said. Can't you guys talk to them? JJ can't you talk to Will? Sam asked. We did and they won't listen to reason. Guys are stubborn like that. Garcia said. Well I should go and get ready for my date with Nick. Sam said. We want details Sammy. Garcia said. Yeah I wanna hear about the date. JJ said. Okay bye guys. Sam said. Bull Pen Sam sees her brother and goes to his desk. Spence I'm going home to get ready for my date I'll see you later love you. Sam said. Alright, remember be back by 10 not a second or a minute later or me and Morgan will come look for you. Spencer said assuring his sister. Whoa mini Reid where you off to? Morgan asked. I have a date Morgan. Sam said. Alright. But if he does anything, anything at all to hurt you he will have a very unhappy ending. Morgan said. Alright Morgan jeez you guys are seriously protective. Sam said. It's our job. Spencer said. Spencer and Sam's apartment Sam text Nick saying that she can hangout and that she is getting ready. Sam gets ready and is wearing casual clothing. She is wearing a red t shirt, black skinny jeans, a black leather jacket, and converse just like what her brother wears. 20 minutes later Nick shows up and he is wearing a black shirt, black jeans, and black tennis shoes. Wow Sam you look great. Nick said. You don't look half bad yourself. Sam said. We should get going. When is your curfew? Knowing your brother he gave you one. Nick said. My curfew is 10 not a minute or second later. Sam said. Sam can I ask you something? Nick asked. What's up? Sam said. Why is your brother and his friends so protective of you? Nick asked. They just don't want to see me get hurt. You see what they do there FBI agents. Plus my brother has been like that since I was little. Sam replied. Oh I was just wondering. Nick said. 10 pm Well I had fun Nick I hope I can see you on Saturday night maybe we can do something different. Sam said. Yeah maybe, good night Sam. Nick said. Night Nick. Sam said. Nick kisses Sam's soft lips but gets interrupted by Spencer. Spencer is standing there with a look that could make him want to kill. Uh thanks Nick I had fun see you soon. Sam said. Same here. Nick said. Nick practically runs outside leaving an annoyed Sam with Spencer who now has a smile on his face. Spence did you seriously have to do that? Sam asked. Yes I did, it is my second job. I have two jobs. One FBI agent, two protective older brother. Spencer said. Well can you lower it with the protective part just a little. Sam asked. Alright but just a little. Don't think I'm not going to hurt him if he hurts you. Just because I'm a calm person doesn't mean I don't have a mean side or a fighting side. Spencer said assured. What ever. I'm going to bed goodnight Spence. Sam said. Night. Spencer replied. 2 weeks later Sam is suppose to meet Nick after school to hang out. She goes to look for him and is shocked at what she sees. She sees Nick kissing another girl. What are you doing Nick? Sam practically yells. Sam it's not what it looks like. Nick says. Yeah it does you are freaking cheating on me. Were done. Sam yells. Nick sits back down while Sam runs to the bus stop now in tears. BAU Sam goes to the floor where her brother works. She doesn't see him so she goes to Garcia's lair. Hey Sammy. Garcia said. Hi Penny. Sam says sadly. Honey what's wrong? You never use our nicknames unless something is wrong. Garcia said. I saw Nick cheating on me. I saw him with another girl and they were kissing. Sam said now crying. Aww sweetie I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do for you or get you. Garcia said. Can you tell me when my brother is coming back? Sam asked. They should be here now. Let me check. Garcia said. She checks and see that they landed. There here Sam. Garcia said. Bull Pen Sam sits at her brother's desk and waits. She desperately wants her brother. The elevator dings and she runs throwing her arms around his waste and burying her face in his jacket crying surprising everyone. Sam? What's wrong? Spencer asked putting his arms around his crying little sister. Nick, he he. Sam cried. He did what? Did he hurt you? Spencer asked. He cheated on me. Sam said crying. All the guys freeze with a "he did what" look. All the guys look at each other. Then JJ speaks up. I'll take care of Sam. You all including Will don't do anything stupid. JJ said. Alright before anyone does anything, Morgan both you and Reid need to calm down. No way Hotch he crossed the line I warned him, Reid warned, Hotch you, Rossi, and even Will warned him. He's going to pay one way or another. Sam didn't and doesn't deserve this. She's like my little sister, she's like your daughter and she's even like a daughter to Rossi. Now if either of you had a daughter wouldn't you want to hurt the little punk. Morgan said. You're right Morgan but we have to think about this before any of us do anything especially Reid. Hotch said. Reid you okay? Rossi asked. I'm fine but I agree with Morgan on everything. He is going to pay. Sam didn't and doesn't deserve this. She has been hurt enough in her life. I'm not sure about you, Rossi, or Will but me and Morgan are going to find Nick and teach him a lesson he will never forget. Spencer said. The next day Sam goes straight to the BAU because she wants to find confront from her brother. She does not see him so she goes to Garcia's lair. Hey Penny. Sam said sadly. Hey are you okay? Garcia said. I want my brother. Sam said on the verge of tears. He, Morgan, Rossi, Hotch, and Will had something to do but i'm sure there on the way back. Garcia said. 3 hours later the guys return and Sam makes a bee line for her brother. she wraps her arms around his waste and burying her face in his chest crying. Spence? Where were you guys? Sam asked. Spencer smiled as well as the rest of the guys. Well we had a little chat with Nick . Spencer said. Let's just say he won't hurt you or ever come around again. Morgan said with a smirk. What did you guys do? Sam asked. we taught him a little lesson and made him remember who we were and why he got what he deserved. Morgan said. you all beat him up didn't you? Sam asked laughing. Well Morgan, Will, and I did. Hotch and Rossi had to pull us off him when we went back. Spencer said. Sam laughed and went to each profiler and the one cop and hugged them. I love you guys. Sam said. And we love you Sam, you know we'll do anything for you. Morgan said. Spencer just has a huge smile on his face since he beat up the guy who hurt his sister. he got his Big Brother's revenge.


End file.
